Red Lady
by TarraWoods
Summary: Their dad calls them out of the blue for their help, will Sam be able to forget how he hurt them? and what will they do when their dad tells them what he's been up tp for the past four years....read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I own nothing, except the plot line... I got the idea for this awhile ago......the time it takes place is around when dean got out of hell.... only difference is Ruby never was....Sam never got addicted to DB......and their dad never died.......they looked for him for about two years......all the while fighting supernatural things and then one day they stopped looking......all the other stuff still happened like Sam dieing......dean almost dieing...dean going to hell (only when he tortured people it wasn't the first seal......). so yeah I hope you enjoy it..... I might put in some romance later but for now its just supernatural and drama....

**Prologue**

**Dean's Pov:**

Dean sighed with content as he shoved the double stack cheese and mushroom burger special into his mouth. The tangy and slightly buttery flavor flooding into his mouth, mumbling through his mouthful he said, "You have got to try this!"

Sam glanced at him face going slightly green as he picked at his spinach and shrimp salad.

"I'll pass." He replied as he pushed his plate away. Dean's throaty laugh filled the hotel room as he watched his younger brother,

"Oh Sammy, after all this time you still can't hold your alcohol." Sam glowered at him even more, if possible. As Dean took another enormous bite of his food, juice dribbled down his chin onto his newest shirt. He cursed around his mouthful of food, making it drip even more and started up another round of cursing. Sam chuckled watching his brother, suddenly looking much better for someone who was recovering from the flu… Dean felt a vibration in his back pocket and pulled out his cell, he looked at the number and glanced at his brother. He knew this number like he knew his name was Dean Winchester; his dad had made both him and his brother memorize it before he'd even let them leave the house. Opening it slowly he put the phone to his ears, "Dad?"…………….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **sorry for the short chapters, and i'll try to update regularly.

**Sam's Pov:**

At the word 'Dad' he jerked his head up looking at his brother to make sure he heard him right. He watched as Dean's face went from surprised, to hopeful, to joy, and then angry within the span of a few seconds. Well Dean may be lots of things but there is no way he could fake that reaction, _its dad. _He thought. He didn't know whether to be angry or full of joy; their dad had disappeared three years ago. Leaving no trace of whereabouts, only ever sending them the occasional text to let them know he was still alive. They had searched for him for two years…

Two years! And not a trace, nothing finally he had sent them one of his texts telling them to let it go and stop searching. And that if they didn't well he couldn't be responsible for what happened to them. They ignored it at first, but then things got bad. Dean almost died when they got in a terrible accident, Sam had been sure he'd lost his brother when he flat-lined but something happened and Dean got better. Sam suspected it was something supernatural but whenever he talked to Dean about it he got brushed off.

Sam had tried calling their dad for help one last time but he didn't answer or come back. _I'm no dad but surely it warrants a 'come home' when your son almost dies… _He remembered all of this as he listened to his brother talking to Dad, "Where are you Dad?" he heard Dean ask, voice choking up a bit at the end. Dean was silent then listening to whatever their dad was saying. Sam watched his brother's face fall,

"Yes Sir……… Of course Sir." Dean handed Sam the phone. Sam hesitantly put it to his ear suddenly nervous for no reason. "Dad?" his voice caught causing the word to sound choked up. "Sam…" his dad's voice came through the phone "I need you boys to do me a favor son." All of a sudden Sam was angry, they had spent two years searching for this man, Dean almost dies, Sam dies, Dean goes to hell and he can't even be bothered to call? But when _he _needs _them_ oh he calls them, Sam didn't think so he wasn't having any of this. He heard the words "Al Basti…..Red Lady" but Sam wasn't listening, his voice sounded cold as he said, "I don't think so dad."

"What did you say?" his dad sounded shocked, really Sam couldn't believe he had the nerve.

"I said, I don't think so." Then to punctuate his words he slammed the phone shut. Then he walked toward the door, "I'm heading out." Dean looked pissed,

"What do you think you can do something like that and then walk away just like that?!" Dean yelled

"Actually, yes I do!" Sam yelled right back, "I'm going out." He grabbed his coat and slammed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **sorry I haven't uploaded in so long i've been distracted, anyways here is chapter three. Its a little longer than the other ones but i'm still working on the longer chapter thing, anyway please enjoy! R&R please and thank you!

**Dean's POV:**

At first Dean was pissed and wanted to run after Sam demanding to know why he did what he did, but he wouldn't let himself start an argument with his brother when it was so fresh in their memories… No matter how angry he was with Sammy some part of him knew to hold off and let him cool down. Dean thought about what dad had said.

"I want you boys to do this job for me Dean… Please…" His dad's voice had sounded so heartbroken. "Yes sir." He'd said… Then dad had asked to speak with Sam so he could tell him all the gory research details, but before he had even said anything Sam had cut him off and hung up the phone. _I wonder what the job was? _Dean thought to himself, _and why couldn't he do it himself? _All his life Dean had never seen his dad back out of a job, that just wasn't his style.

_And his voice, it almost sounded like he was gonna break down and cry… Dammit why'd Sammy have to hang up like that! _Dean got up with a grunt, deciding he needed a drink, and he figured Sam had enough time to cool down. _Hell if I don't get over there quick he'll probably wind up hugging the toilet for the rest of the night… Damn boy doesn't know how to hold his alcohol. _With a sigh he grabbed his leather jacket and walked out the door.

**Sam's POV:**

He winced as the cheap 'Light' beer burned down his throat, slamming his glass down onto the counter and sliding it over to the bartender for refill, "Another one of those please…thanks." The bartender gave him a look but passed over the beer, business was business… Sam heard a swish and heard the stool next to him creak as someone else sat down for a drink. An arm with a familiar leather coat on it appeared next to his on the counter. Sam gave his brother a look as he took a giant swig from his glass, "What do you want?" his brother smirked

"What can't a guy enjoy a few beers now and then without people questioning his motives? I don't know if you noticed but this is the only bar for miles and I was getting a little thirsty." Sam half smiled and shook his head in response. _That's just like Dean, _Sam thought _thinking of beer at a time like this… but I can't really blame him. _"You wanna talk about it?" Dean asked taking a drink of his own beer.

"It's been three years Dean, and nothing, and then all of a sudden out of nowhere he thinks he has the right to ask a favor? You were in hell Dean… HELL! And he didn't even care enough to call…. No I'm not doing him any favors, he doesn't deserve them." All through this rant Dean didn't say anything just looking at Sam listening to what he had to say.

"You know, maybe your right Sammy, maybe he doesn't deserve them… But then maybe that's what family is for, we're not supposed to like them, Yeah our dads a big pain in the ass but he's our Dad that's gotta count for something… Besides he sounded really upset, I think something might be seriously wrong." Sam couldn't believe Dean was making excuses for their dad, _he never did any favors for us why should we? _

"Yeah well, I could care less Dean, no way am I helping him after what he did." Sam said taking another drink of his beer, thinking _I really should slow down a little I'm was getting a little queasy_.

"Ok, I can respect that but at least listen to what he's gotta say before making any choices… can you do that much at least?" Dean asked him

Sam didn't like it but he knew Dean was right, "I guess I could do that much."

"That's the spirit Sammy; now finish your beer we gotta go find out what Dad wanted, since you so kindly hung up the phone." Dean said, pounding Sam on the back. Sam finished his beer in one gulp and stood up, his stomach churned and he groaned, if he didn't get to the bathroom fast there would be stomach acid all over the floor.

"I gotta go-"Sam winced out as he ran toward the bathroom, he pounded through the door and just barely made it to the stall before he started retching up his stomach contents.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **ok, sorry it took me so long to update, but i've been really distracted with school and stuff...and I was having a little trouble figuring out where I was going with the story...anyways here is the next chapter..sorry I know its really short and crappy but I'm working on it!

I do not own Supernatural, or Sam and Dean (unfortunately) I just decided I wanted to mess with there lives for a little bit... :P

**Dean's POV:**

Dean could hear Sam groaning in the bathroom of their hotel room, "You doing ok in there?" he yelled out, "want me to get you another beer?" he heard Sam's groan of protest and smiled to himself… His brother would never learn. A few minutes later Sam walked out, looking slightly green but better considering.

"We might as well get it over with, unless you've come to your senses and realized how stupid and hopeless it is to help dad and decided 'to hell with it?" he asked Dean hopefully.

Dean looked at Sam, "Dream on buddy, were calling him so you might as well get over it and sit your butt down…" he paused his face a mask then continued, "I have a feeling were not gonna like what he's got to say."

"What makes you so sure he had anything to say in the first place?" Sam asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Just a hunch." Dean replied cryptically, to which Sam just harrumphed. Dean pulled out his phone and opened it, and then redialed their dads phone number. As he put it to his ear he could hear it ringing, and ringing. And then,

"This is John Winchester, I'm not able to get to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can …If this is an emergency call my son Dean. His number is….." Dean sighed, he hadn't really expected their dad to answer.

"Hi dad, its Dean, but you probably knew that. Anyways, you said you needed our help, but then Sammy hung up on you. And well we talked and he decided to hear you out. Give us a call." Then he hung up.

"No answer?" Sam asked… Dean just shook his head. He looked up at his brother, he looked worried.

"I think something might be seriously wrong Sam." He said slowly.

"What makes you think that? We've called him before and he never answered what make this any different?"

Dean had to admit it did make sense, but he just didn't think their dad would ask for their help and then not answer the phone when they called unless something had happened. He felt the phone vibrate, he looked at Sam and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said hesitantly.

"Dean."


End file.
